A Collection of Degrassi OneShots
by kittenamos
Summary: Just a collection of one shots on any of the Degrassi characters that I feel like writing about. Please read and review
1. Abuse

This is a short story about what could have happened after Umbrella Part 2. Please read and review

I do not own Degrassi

* * *

(Clare and Eli)

"You have enough binders."

"Maybe I need another one." Eli looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure your parents would buy you another one."

"I could give it to someone." He presses.

"Eli, it's just stuff."

I watch him as he reluctantly hands over the binder.

"This coming from the girl that broke into my room for an old watch."

"If it means something to you, then keep it." I set the box down on the floor.

Eli grabs the watch from a stack of junk and sits down on the bed next to me.

"I think you should have this," he said, handing it to me.

I stare at it for a minute, then hand it back. "I want you to have it."

He looks at me, as if to make sure it was really okay for him to keep it.

"I need to give up some things too," I added.

Eli stands up and looks at the mess in front of him.

"This is going to take forever," he says under his breath.

"I'm here, as long as you need me." I smile at him.

"You could work hard enough to earn a whole year of free stays at the . . . Hotel Eli."

"What is it . . . 4 stars?" I ask joking.

He smiles and moves on to the bed making it shake a little under his weight. "When it's ready . . . and you are." He turns to look me in the eyes.

This was the Eli I loved. As long as we had each other I was sure we could work anything out. I smiled back at him, "Maybe someday."

I lean in closer to him for a kiss. I loved having his lips on mine. It made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered to him at all. When we pulled away, I moved over so I was sitting right next to him and he put his arm around me.

I could have sat like this forever, just being close to him, but then I saw a picture of another girl on a stack of stuff on the other side of the room. I got up and headed over for a better look.

I could feel Eli's eyes on me as I slowly made my way to the other side of the room. When I reached the photo, I stared at for a secant, trying to decide what to do next.

I heard the bed creak from the other side of the room, meaning that Eli was coming over. I picked up the photo and turned to meet him.

"Is this Julia?" I tried to make it sound like I didn't really care, but I know he heard the hurt in my voice.

"Yeah, that's her."

I took a closer look at the photo. She was a beautiful girl; long black hair, flawless skin, and dark brown eyes.

I turned back around, planning to set the photo back where it was, but then a noticed a very light bruise on her forehead.

Someone had hit her!

The memory of Eli's reaction after he found out that I cleaned out his locker came flooding back. The crazy look in his eyes . . . I had never seen him like that before. That was the first time he had ever really gotten mad at me. Was it possible that Eli; the boy that had been there for me whenever I needed him, was abusive?

I turned back around to face him. "What is this?" I asked pointing to the mark. It came out a bit fiercer then I meant it too.

He took the photo from me and looked at it. "I told you she had some problems with her step mom." He whispered.

I froze. I wanted to believe him, but now I couldn't get that anger look he gave me the other day out of my head.

I don't know what my facial expression showed, but when he looked up at me he looked worried. "Clare . . ."

I didn't know what else to do. I took a step backwards, trying to get some distance between us, but bumped right into another stack of his junk.

I could feel tears start to form in my eyes, but I forced them back. There was no way I was going to show him how scared I was.

The look on Eli's face changed from worry to almost a desperation. He slowly set the photo down and held his hands out, palms facing me. "Clare, you don't think I hit her, do you?"

I just stared at him. I was backed up against a wall of junk and Eli was blocking the only clear exit to the door. There was nowhere for me to go.

"I didn't hurt her Clare. Please believe me." He took a small step towards me.

I had to say something, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "You blame yourself for her death."

That made him stop. He lowered his arms to his side almost as if in surrender. His eyes where pleading now.

"But I never hurt her," he said under his breath, and then added louder, "I've never hurt **you**. What did I ever do that would make you think that I would hurt you?"

I quickly explained to him his reaction to what happened yesterday. As I talked, the tears I tried to hold back began to pour down my face.

"Oh, Clare . . ." He said when I was finished. "I'm so sorry, I . . . I didn't mean . . ."

He looked at the floor and then back up at me. He then walked right up to me.

I let out a little cry of fright and tried to move back, but there was nowhere to go. I did the only thing I could do. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain I was sure that would be coming soon . . . but nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him still standing in front of me, a look of despair in his eyes.

He slowly raised his hand and I jerked back, closing my eyes again.

He lightly set his hand on my shoulder and used his other hand to gentle brush away the tears that where still flowing. That was it. No pain at all. I relaxed a little and opened my eyes again.

He made sure I was looking at him before he began to talk. "Clare, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I took a couple of deep breathes trying to calm myself as he continued. "Julia's step mother did that to her, really. I will **never** hurt you Clare. I promise."

I looked into his eyes, trying to decide rather to believe him or not. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

I thought back to when I first met him, that day we skipped English class, and everything else we had been through together. I had always felt like I could trust him with anything. That's when I realized that nothing had changed; he was still same Eli that I loved.

I let out a little cry as I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. Fresh tears began to spill down my face. Eli wrapped his arms around me with a sigh of relief.

I was right. As long as we had each other we could work anything out.


	2. Jenna's Pregnancy

I just watched the latest episode of Degrassi, the one where Jenna tries going after Sav, and loved it. This a one-shot on how I think the next and final episode of Season 10 will go. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the latest episode and the final showing next week.

I do not own Degrassi

* * *

(Sav and Jenna)

Sav and I were sitting in a limo that was parked on the street. I could hear the pounding of the music and people talking, but it all seemed so far away.

Sav had been affording me all night. He had hardly left Holly J's side. They most have talked about that kiss I gave him after our rehearsal for the dance. Now, he finally managed to pull himself away from his 'girlfriend's' side in order to talk too _little old me_, which brings me back to us sitting together in the limo.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Holly J. We can't be together. Not now."

"So, you don't have feelings for me?" I asked slowly. It felt like my heart was breaking again. How could I be so stupid? First KC left me because of the baby and now Sav.

I looked into Sav's eyes, hoping this was some kind of sick joke. I thought I saw a look of regret in his eyes, but I may have imagined it. He could be the perfect dad for my baby.

"Why do you like her?" I had to know what was missing in us if I was going to move on. "As far as I can tell you don't even have anything in common with her . . . besides for the student council."

"It's complicated . . . I"

Suddenly, fluid started to seep through my jeans. At first I didn't know what was happening, but then a sheering pain hit me. I let out cry of pain as it flew up my spine.

Sav was staring at me like I had gone crazy. "What's wrong?" He was backing up to the limo door.

"I think the babies coming!"

Was this what it was supposed to be like when my water broke? Is the baby coming? It can't be time yet, can it?

There was a moment of silence in which Sav continued to stare at me. I was worried he was going into shock and wouldn't be able to get help for me. Just then, another contraction attack my body and I put my hands on my stomach, trying to relax and breathe deeply.

"I'll get KC," he then turned and dashed off to the party.

I was alone.

(Sav, KC, Clare, and Eli)

"KC! Where is KC?" I could hear someone calling my name. I turned around to see Sav scanning the crowd.

"Over here, Sav!"

As he ran up to me, I saw the scared look on his face. "Hey man, what's up?" I didn't know any Indian could look so pale.

"Jenna's baby is coming!" Sav yelled over the music.

"What? Now?" She couldn't be due yet, right?

"KC?" I turned around, still shock, to see who was calling me from the dance floor. It was my ex-girlfriend, Clare. She still had her arms around her new boyfriend's neck, but there dancing had stopped and she was looking at me. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Maybe if pretended that nothing was happening, then maybe everything would be fine. It had worked so far. I have been able to act like I haven't gotten Jenna pregnant for months.

Clare didn't believe me. She grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and dragged him over to where me and Sav stood, shock still painted on his face.

"Did you just say that Jenna's baby is coming?" Clare asked Sav.

He could only nod.

The only noise was the loud pounding of the music and Clare's boyfriend saying something about why we weren't doing anything to help Jenna, but even that seemed to disappear.

_This couldn't be happening. I wasn't a father._

Clare put her hands on my shoulders; bring me back to the present. "What are you doing? Jenna needs you!" Leaving her hands on my shoulders she turned back to Sav. "Where is she?"

"The limo," he answered pointed behind him.

"Someone needs to drive her to the hospital."

"I will," Sav seemed to relax a little, now that someone was taking control of the situation.

"I'll go too." I turned away from Clare's touch and started to follow Sav back to the limo.

"Wait, I'm coming too." I turned around to see Clare running towards us with her boyfriend close behind.

"Why? You aren't friends with her anymore! You haven't even talked to her in weeks."

She froze. "What did you expect? You broke up with me in order to go out with her!"

I saw the shocked look on her new boyfriend's face. She must not have mentioned that she had had a boyfriend before him.

"Don't start this now," I tried to get to the limo before she could stop me again, but I was too far away. Clare grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face her. Before she could say anything I called over my shoulder for Sav to check on Jenna and start the limo.

"What did you expect?" She repeated. "You broke up with me in order to go out with one of my best friends and then you got her pregnant!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, before continuing. "I still can't believe you left her to deal with the pregnancy alone."

I stared at her for a minute, trying to decide what to do. Clare was Jenna's friend at one point. She would probably want a girl friend with her right now.

I looked over Clare's shoulder to see that her boyfriend was waiting for me to say something. Would he be okay with his girlfriend going off with her ex? I didn't have time to think this through right now. Jenna was running out of time. She needed to get to a hospital.

"Fine," I said turning back towards the limo and my future family, "But have your boyfriend drive you to the hospital."

Clare was one of the first people I met when I first started going to Degrassi. Back then my only problems where to try and change my _bad boy_ ways, and to forget about my messed up mother. I had no idea then where my fate would take me.

I opened the limo door to find Jenna taking fast, deep breathes that you see people who are giving birth do in the movies. She looked up at me with terrified eyes as I slide in next to her. I took her hand in mine. "It's going to be okay, Jenna." She nodded slowly Sav pulled out in to traffic.

I slowly moved one of my hands down to her stomach. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled shyly at me and laid her head on my shoulder as another contraction took hold of her.

I stared out the window as we speed through the traffic, leaving the dance and Clare behind. Clare was a sweet girl, but I didn't belong with her.

I looked back down at Jenna in my arms. I was still terrified about what the future would hold for us, but this is where I belonged.


	3. Planning Revenge

This is a one-shot on what I think was going through Fitz's mind as he sat in jail. I also added my thoughts on what I think Fitz is going to do at Clare's house in Season 11. Please read and review

I do not own Degrassi

* * *

(Mark Fitzgerald)

I sat on the top bunk as I stared around the small room that I have spent the last 4 months in. Three walls made of cement and metal bars along the other. The bunk bed was against one wall which left little room to move around. Along the wall across from me I have taped up pictures of all the misfits of Degrassi.

What was I doing in jail? It was the misfits fault. All the losers that I was staring at right now along the wall that was blocking my way to freedom. I have ran into each of these geeks after I transferred to Degrassi and each played a part in getting me locked up in this rat hole of a building.

Connor, Fiona, Alli, Riley, Adam, Drew, Clare, and Eli . . . Eli was the final straw. He was the reason I was trapped in this dark and smelly room.

All the teachers and parents think that the trouble started at that dance. They are wrong. Me and Eli's war started way before that. The day I ripped that skull ornament off of his car. He just couldn't take the fact that I was better than him; that I could do whatever I wanted. He just had to get me back. That was what started it. It was all Eli.

This isn't my first time in jail either. Eli saw to that. That fake ID he made for me as a form of _forgiveness_. Apparently, he put some criminals face on it. He started the fight in an ally and the police came and broke us up. That's when they saw the ID and thought I was a criminal. That wasn't even the worse part.

Adam, he's a weird one. That dude is not a dude at all . . . he's a chick! That's right, and she was trying to use the men's bathroom. Me and old Bruce where just trying to help that screwed up kid out. Her big brother didn't like that. That wimp came right up to me, trying to stand up for his little sister. He got one punch in; and, me and Owen took care of the rest.

Now, this is where Clare comes into the story. She's the angel that you would think would never go out with a guy like me no matter how big my crush was on her . . . unless she thought she had no other choice.

It was about a week before the Night in Vegas dance and Clare was buying her ticket. I walked past and she stops to ask **me **to stop the fighting with Eli. I decided to play along and she actually asks if there is anything **she **could do to stop the battle between me and her new boyfriend.

Well, that seemed like the best time as any to get a date with her. I mean, think about it. It was like hitting two birds with one stone. I get a date with a girl that I really liked and it would drive Eli crazy . . . a little too crazy.

The dance was over a lot sooner than anyone expected.

Clare met me at my locker just as I was pulling together a plan to get back at Eli once and for all. I had brought a knife to school on my first day and kept it in my locker for cases like this. When some shrimp thinks that he can stand up to me and get away with it.

Clare most have seen me take the knife out of my locker because she quickly ended the conversation and turned back to the dance.

Clare found her _precious_ boyfriend a couple secants before I did. It wasn't enough time for them to get away.

I saw the terrified look on Eli's face as I moved in closer with that knife. He pushes the bitch out of the way, in some lame attempt to try and protect her. I slowly backed him up against a wall, making smart remarks the whole way.

I wasn't ever going to **really **kill the kid. I was no murder! Not yet anyways. I just wanted to scare the emo boy. In the process, Clare flipped out and the police were called, ending me up in here.

I only had one more week in this cramped room and then I was free. I still had no pay back plan for **this**. Not only did I have to get revenge on emo boy, but now little miss perfect needed a lesson too.

I wanted emo boy to suffer . . . to really suffer. Simply killing him wouldn't be enough now. I wanted him to feel real pain and I wanted it to last a long, long time.

I jump off of the bunk bed and tear Clare's picture off the cement wall.

Clare was constantly standing in my way. She wanted to create peace for everyone at Degrassi. That naïve girl had no idea what the real world was like. There was constant pain all over the world and I needed to show her that.

As I stared at Clare's picture, a plan for payback began to form in my mind. I wouldn't even have to do anything to Eli.

As soon as I got out of here I was going to go straight to Clare's house _with my knife_.

I would wait until her parents leave her alone in the house.

I'll make it quick. No pain for her.

If I'm lucky, Eli will blame himself for her death. After all, he was the one that started are feud in the first place. His ambition to hurt me has lead to this.

It was the only way to cause Eli enough pain and to show Clare that she can't solve all problems with words.

Someone had to die and it wasn't going to be me.


End file.
